


999 взысканий плюс одно в подарок

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды кадет Вест-Пойнта Джаред Падалеки понял, что от капитана Эклза он получает наказаний столько же, сколько от всех остальных офицеров, вместе взятых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	999 взысканий плюс одно в подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Байки-6, задание "Сейчас ты в армии".

Свое первое наказание кадет Джаред Падалеки получил в первый же день учебы в Вест-Пойнте.   
Это было взыскание с формулировкой: «Неуважительное отношение к преподавателю».  
В тот же день кадет Падалеки впервые увидел капитана Эклза. И так получилось, что этот факт с взысканием оказался связан совершенно напрямую.  
В «приемный день» в академии Вест-Пойнт царила привычная суета из-за прибытия новичков. Свежеиспеченные претенденты на вступление – нет, кадетами они станут только после шести недель тренировочной программы – бестолково метались туда-сюда под оглушительные крики офицеров. В ближайшее время претендентов будут испытывать всеми возможными способами, проверяя их силу духа – да и физическую тоже. Насколько они готовы продолжать учебу в Вест-Пойнте – заведении престижном, но выжимающем из курсантов все соки.  
Джаред чувствовал себя среди этих криков совершенно спокойно. Получив обмундирование под одобрительный взгляд завхоза – нечасто такой размер требуется, – Падалеки замер рядом со своим офицером. Тот в это время орал на несчастную девчонку, уронившую рюкзак: «Кто разрешил снять рюкзак?» Когда та схватила его, офицер, довольно улыбнувшись, закричал еще громче: «Кто разрешил поднять рюкзак, претендент?» У бедняжки слезы подступили к глазам. Джаред едва заметно пожал плечами. Если его будут так прессовать – он спокойно уйдет. Здесь его ничего не держит. Если тысячи человек каждый год оспаривали право поступить в Вест-Пойнт, заручаясь рекомендациями от конгрессменов, то на Падалеки льгота свалилась неожиданно. И не сказать, что он был ей особо рад. Джаред пошел сюда, да, поскольку настаивала мать. Но в нем не было такого энтузиазма, кипевшего в его новых товарищах, которых Джаред уже снисходительно оглядел. Кроме того, он был старше практически всех новобранцев. 22 года – «критический» возраст для поступления в Вест-Пойнт. Все остальные в большинстве своем были не старше двадцати...  
Джаред отрешился от постоянных воплей и позволил себе слегка расслабиться. Он оглянулся вокруг – и тут заметил парня, спускавшегося на склад по лестнице.  
Вероятно, это был старшекурсник. Его щегольская форма – ослепительно белые брюки, синий китель с иголочки – разительно контрастировала с камуфляжем новобранцев и их наставников. Он спускался вальяжно, и Джаред, не без любопытства проследив взглядом его ладную широкоплечую фигуру, заглянул парню в лицо.   
Падалеки и в школе ругали за то, что он вечно думал о чем-то постороннем. Вот и сейчас в его голове возникли сразу три разные мысли: «Дайте мне попкорн и скажите название фильма, в котором снимается этот красавчик», «Подойди ближе, я хочу рассмотреть, какого цвета у тебя глаза» и «Ух, что-то жарко!»  
Глаза оказались ярко-зелеными. Джаред пялился в них, как загипнотизированный. Затем опустился взглядом ниже, глядя на идеально красивое лицо и чувственные губы, – и тут он не удержался, присвистнув и совсем не по уставу сказав:  
– Ничего себе милашка!  
На носу у парня были забавные веснушки, но через пару секунд они стали незаметны – потому что тот буквально побагровел от ярости. Он подскочил к Падалеки и, поднявшись на цыпочки, чтобы смотреть наглому новичку прямо в глаза, принялся орать на весь склад. Из весьма эмоциональной речи Падалеки узнал, что парня зовут капитан Эклз, что «милашками» он может называть девиц на гражданке, и что сейчас ему предстоит упасть-отжаться, пока Эклзу не надоест на это смотреть.  
Вот только последнего предложения Эклзу говорить не стоило.   
– Ты у меня отсюда вылетишь в три дня, слабак! – проорал он в лицо Падалеки.  
Да, Джаред собирался срулить отсюда при первом удобном. Но вот именно сейчас, отжимаясь раз в сотый, он поклялся, что назло Эклзу получит золотой перстень выпускника.

***

Первую сотню взысканий кадет Джаред Падалеки получил в первый же месяц своего пребывания в Вест-Пойнте.  
– Новобранец, почему я не вижу отражения своего лица в ваших ботинках? Десять отжиманий.  
– Новобранец, почему ты бежал в столовую по дуге, а не по прямой линии? Двадцать отжиманий.  
– Новобранец, почему ты дышишь не в такт со всеми? Тридцать отжиманий.  
– Новобранец, почему ты слишком веселый? Слишком кислый? Слишком задумчивый? Слишком легкомысленный? Слишком высокий? Опять слишком высокий? Все еще слишком высокий? Сорок, пятьдесят, шестьдесят, семьдесят, восемьдесят отжиманий...   
Джаред утешал себя тем, что после такого количества взысканий он будет сгибать монеты, зажав их бицепсами.  
Шесть тренировочных недель и так были тяжелыми для всех новичков. Бедолагам давали понять: это не курорт, не обычный вуз и даже не военное училище средней руки. В Вест-Пойнте всех новичков сразу ломали – чтобы потом из «сырого материала» уже слепить идеального солдата. Для этого применялся не только физический, но и моральный прессинг. Именно его чаще всего и не выдерживали курсанты. Первый сосед Джареда по комнате, красавчик по имени Майло с непроизносимой фамилией, был отчислен после того, как возмутился тираде сержанта про несоответствие своих внешних и умственных данных.   
Вместо него прибыл не менее симпатичный, но куда более уравновешенный парень по имени Чад. Фамилию Джаред на этот раз просто не расслышал, поскольку соседа переселили к нему после отбоя. Падалеки за время жизни в Вест-Пойнте уже как рефлекс воспринимал команду «отбой». Это значит – падаешь, где стоял, и засыпаешь. Строго до команды «подъем». Поэтому он только поднял руку, помахал ей, пробормотал «Дж'р'д» и снова отрубился. Утром он долго косился на соседа, пытаясь понять, каким образом Майло стал выше на несколько дюймов, но потом плюнул на эту тему, решив, что в Вест-Пойнте прикажут – еще и не так вытянешься. Реальную смену соседа Падалеки осознал лишь через пару дней. Впрочем, ему было не до общения. В то время каждый из новичков был сам за себя – или за то бревно, которым являлся время от времени.  
На самом деле Джаред Падалеки обнаружил, что жизнь в тренировочном лагере Вест-Пойнта не так уж страшна. Физические нагрузки выдержать было можно, популять из автомата оказалось даже прикольно, а если бы Джаред рассказал, какие ему прозвища придумывал в колледже капитан соперничающей команды, их сержант удавился бы от зависти. Только один фактор осложнял ему жизнь – и у этого фактора были возмутительно зеленые глаза и веснушки на нахальном носу, а также круглая идеальная задница. Это он разглядел уже позднее, но, разумеется, ни с кем подобными размышлениями делиться не додумался. А спрашивать бы никто и не стал – «не спрашивай, не говори» – да-да, это армия, и неважно, что мысли Джареда все время словно водоворот уносил, едва он вспоминал этого человека... Уф.  
А вот тому, что капитан Дженсен Эклз тоже отлично его запомнил, Джаред не знал – радоваться или огорчаться. Потому что добрая половина наказаний была наложена с улыбочкой именно на этих идеальных губах.  
Казалось, Эклз понял, что Джаред собирается остаться в академии только из-за той его угрозы про вылет за три дня. И возникал перед ним по десять раз в сутки, пытаясь максимально усложнить его жизнь. Так Джаред узнал о существовании множества невероятных правил для новичков в Вест-Пойнте.  
– Новобранец! – и знакомый ехидный прищур зеленых глазищ. – Почему у тебя рюкзак на правом плече? Ты отдаешь мне честь рюкзаком? Двадцать отжиманий!  
Джаред послушно опустился на колени и начал отжиматься, уставившись на ноги капитана Эклза. Пожалуй, при других обстоятельствах эти бедра, затянутые в тщательно отутюженные белые брюки, вызвали бы у него однозначную реакцию. Но теперь даже его член вставал исключительно по команде. Так что сейчас Джаред совершенно отстраненно думал о том, как у обладателя такой внешности может быть настолько скверный характер.  
Когда Джаред встал, совсем не запыхавшись – ежедневные тренировки уже сказывались, – капитан Эклз сказал, недовольно опуская уголки губ:  
– Надеюсь, вы запомните это правило Вест-Пойнта. Рюкзак все время должен быть на левом плече.  
Падалеки привычно отгромыхал:  
– Да, капитан, сэр! – и прошептал про себя – потом, когда Эклз уже отошел:  
– Самое дурацкое правило.  
Он ошибался, и убедился в этом в тот же день, за обедом.

Кадетам полагалось во время приема пищи сидеть, выпрямившись, на расстоянии кулака от стола, положив ладони на колени. Джаред часто во время еды отрешался от действительности, выпадая в астрал, чтобы дать себе отдохнуть от постоянных воплей командиров. Он машинально пережевывал пищу и почти подавился, услышав интимный шепот прямо в ухо:  
– Шесть раз. Ты пережевал этот кусок уже шесть раз.  
Джаред с вытаращенными глазами обернулся: прямо ему в лицо ехидно улыбался капитан Дженсен Эклз.  
– Виноват, капитан, сэр, – пробубнил он, телепатически посылая своему сержанту вопрос. Тот посмотрел на него с сочувствием и пояснил:  
– Каждый кусок еды, отправляемый в рот, должен быть пережеван ровно пять раз. Эта норма продиктована исключительно заботой о вашем здоровье.  
– Я даже не представляю, какое взыскание вам назначить за столь вопиющее нарушение правил! – возмущенно всплеснул руками Эклз. – Я думаю, что час на плацу поможет вам как следует вспомнить устав академии.   
– Да, капитан, сэр, – без всякого воодушевления отбарабанил Падалеки. Лучше было бы сто раз отжаться, чем час пылить на плацу с допотопной винтовкой.  
– И считайте движения челюстями тщательнее, – посоветовал Эклз, прежде чем развернуться. – Надеюсь, что считать вас родители научили, если уж уважению не удосужились.  
– Поздравляю, новобранец, – с едва заметной улыбкой произнес сержант. – Это было ваше сотое взыскание с момента поступления в академию!  
– Как напьюсь на юбилее! – произнес в ответ Джаред. Но, как всегда в последнее время, исключительно в своей голове.   
Он в который раз задался вопросом, зачем Дженсен Эклз, преподаватель военной стратегии и тактики, маячит в лагере новобранцев, где ему по сути делать совершенно нечего.

***

Прежде чем Джаред получил звание рядового первого класса, он заработал еще пару сотен взысканий. Все офицеры и преподаватели с видимым удовольствием раздавали «плебеям», как вполне официально называли первокурсников, наказания в виде отжиманий, нарядов вне очереди, домашних арестов... На кадета Падалеки они сыпались куда чаще, чем на других. Подстригая в очередной раз траву у казарм, Джаред грустно размышлял, что он, наверное, просто слишком выделяется своим ростом.   
А вот встреча с капитаном Дженсеном Эклзом заканчивалась наложением взыскания в любом случае. А также чтением нотации о некоторых детках богатых родителей, которые идут в Вест-Пойнт исключительно из-за престижа. Едва их с капитаном пути пересекались, как Падалеки узнавал очередной затейливый повод для того, чтобы получить наказание. Он пробовал прятать взгляд – и его тут же заставляли отжиматься за то, что «кадет не должен отводить глаз». Опускаясь на землю, Падалеки с грустью осознал крушение своей стройной теории, что Дженсен Эклз заранее придумывает причины к нему придраться. Задумавшись, Падалеки отжался на пару раз больше – и тут же отправился под домашний арест за невнимательное слушание вышестоящих по званию, неумение считать и неуважение к старшим.  
В конце концов, Джаред понял, что от капитана Эклза он получает наказаний столько же, сколько от всех остальных офицеров, вместе взятых. И начал прятаться, едва замечал тщательно уложенный чубчик на горизонте. Он по-прежнему считал Дженсена красавчиком, каких поискать. Но за удовольствие облапать его взглядом приходилось слишком дорого платить.  
На целых три дня Джаред успел позабыть звук машинки для стрижки газонов и во время обязательной утренней пробежки даже поймал себя на размышлениях о том, что сейчас, в шесть утра, делает капитан Эклз. Скорее всего, просто спит. Джаред представил спящего Дженсена: щека прижата к подушке, длинные ресницы еле заметно подрагивают, губы полутоткрыты, одеяло сбилось вниз, открывая восхитительное тело с идеальной задницей, обтянутой серыми боксерами... Затем он представил, сколько взысканий получил бы, проснись Дженсен и застукай кадета Падалеки за разглядыванием Его Спящего Величества. И побежал вперед еще быстрее, прогнав неприличествующие мысли. К тому же, начал накрапывать мелкий противный дождь, такой характерный для погоды штата Нью-Йорк в ноябре. Их командир не спеша достал зонт, раскрыл над головой и запретил кадетам даже думать о том, чтобы отправиться в казармы.   
На четвертый день капитан Эклз доказал, что его глаза имеют не только удивительно глубокий зеленый цвет, но и приличную степень зоркости. Он углядел на расстоянии футов в триста, как кадет Падалеки, заметив его, развернулся и отправился к столовой в обход, через два других корпуса. Эклз встретил незадачливого новобранца у дверей и впаял два часа штудирования учебника военной топографии за неумение выбирать кратчайший путь. Джаред вздохнул и сделал вывод, что сопротивляться судьбе не стоит.  
Но судьба тут же показала ему, что может быть не только злодейкой. Кадетам выдали знаки отличия. Получив нашивки рядового первого класса, они не перестали быть «плебеями», но приобрели чуток свободы. Джаред больше всего порадовался, что теперь не нужно выносить мусор из комнаты в определенные часы – он всегда забывал это сделать. Наконец, выдалось время потрепаться с Чадом – и тот оказался чумовым парнем, а не тем запуганным склеротиком, которым он иногда выглядел. Особенно в рассказах преподавателей. А еще Джаред перестал быть невидимкой для тренера команды по регби, Джеффри Дина Моргана. Раньше коуч показательно игнорировал парня без нашивок, глядя сквозь него, даже когда тот обращался конкретно к тренеру по фамилии, добавляя безоговорочное «сэр». Но на следующий же день после церемонии присвоения звания Морган специально отыскал Джареда на занятиях и предложил ему стать членом команды. Падалеки так усиленно закивал тогда, что даже голова закружилась. Некоторое время он считал этот день самым счастливым в своей жизни в Вест-Пойнте.  
Пока однажды не произошел беспрецедентный случай: капитану Дженсену Эклзу не разрешили назначить для него наказание. Эклз застал Джареда за изучением расписания и тут же попытался отправить его под домашний арест на три дня за незнание времени своих занятий. Джаред без всякого энтузиазма ответил:   
– Да, капитан, сэр!  
Он уже уныло представлял, как будет объяснять свое отсутствие на решающей игре сезона, ведь домашний арест подразумевал, что нельзя выходить из комнаты даже в коридор. Но в это время за спиной раздался голос Моргана:  
– Капитан Эклз, я отменяю ваше наказание. Не вижу в чтении расписания ничего криминального.  
Джаред замер, втягивая голову в плечи. Он обреченно подумал, что сейчас ему лучше завернуться в простыню и тихонько ползти себе в сторону ближайшего кладбища. Но вместо гневной отповеди он услышал четкое:  
– Да, майор, сэр!  
Он и не знал, что Морган – майор. Падалеки повернулся к Эклзу и с триумфом посмотрел ему в глаза. Тот явно порывался что-то сказать, кусал губы, но в конце концов так ничего и не произнес. Неделю спустя вредный Эклз назначил Падалеки пять наказаний за несколько минут. Но Джаред самодовольно решил, что оно того стоило. Не каждый день увидишь растерянного Дженсена Эклза.  
Однако через пару месяцев произошел один странный случай, когда наказание Джареду вовсе не было назначено. В обязанности «плебеев» входило разносить старшекурсникам почту и выстиранное белье. Главным испытанием было то, что списка проживавших по казармам не существовало, спрашивать кого-либо об этом запрещалось, а зашедший дважды в одну и ту же комнату «плебей» приравнивался к пописавшему на ковер в овальном зале Белого дома в присутствии всех сенаторов. Через пару недель работы разносчиком Джаред мог проснуться среди ночи и перечислить имена и звания всех живущих в соседних казармах.  
Поэтому в тот день он лихо рассортировал почту, решив быстро разнести ее после занятий. Там были письма и двум «коровам» – то есть, третьекурсникам-сержантам, жившим в одной комнате. Джаред спокойно дошел до нее и, не затрудняя себя стуком, открыл дверь и зашел внутрь. Третьекурсники, по его подсчетам, были заняты маршировкой. Он забыл, что отличившихся кадетов могут в качестве поощрения освобождать от этого утомительного занятия – Джаред вообще забыл про слово «поощрение».   
Падалеки в один шаг преодолел половину комнаты, намереваясь оставить письма на столе. И тут же осознал, что на него уставились две шокированные пары глаз.   
– Ваша почта, – проблеял он, роняя письма на пол.  
Его мгновенно вынесло из комнаты, хотя зрелище было шикарным: два красивых юных мужских тела сплелись на кровати. Джаред припер спиной дверь на всякий случай, как будто следом за ним могли вырваться неведомые демоны.   
И столкнулся с капитаном Эклзом нос к носу. «Ну конечно, – устало подумал Джаред, – в тот самый момент, когда лучше бы Эклзу оказаться где-нибудь в государстве Тувалу». Он не знал, где это находится, но надеялся, что очень далеко.   
Дженсен не мог не заметить того, что происходило в комнате, – Падалеки слишком широко распахнул дверь, выбегая.   
– Кадет, – неожиданно резко сказал капитан, – вы дышите так, словно за вами гнались адские гончие. Что вы там увидели?   
Джаред молчал. Он знал, что должен заложить этих парней. Кодекс чести кадета Вест-Пойнта – не врать, не списывать, не красть и всегда докладывать о тех, кто так поступает, – в них вбили еще во время тренировочных недель. За недонесение наказывали еще жестче, чем за преступление. Он знал, что парней ждет отчисление: геям было запрещено служить в армии. Но он не хотел, чтобы это было по его вине.   
И тут капитан его удивил. Он подошел к Джареду вплотную и приподнялся на цыпочках:  
– Я уверен, что вы ничего не видели, – с нажимом произнес Эклз.  
– Совершенно ничего, капитан, сэр! – отрапортовал Падалеки, щелкнув каблуками так, словно ненавидел их до глубины души и хотел убить.   
Он был убежден, что сейчас ему впаяют очередное взыскание – например, за слишком шумное дыхание, отвлекающее других курсантов. Но Эклз только буркнул, отвернувшись:  
– Ступайте, Падалеки, тренировка команды по регби начинается через 10 минут.  
И весь вечер Джаред размышлял о том, давно ли Эклз следит за регбийной сборной, гоня от себя более интригующие мысли.

***

К началу второго курса Джаред знал устав так, что мог посреди ночи спеть его на мотив гимна или любого военного марша, под которые они обычно вышагивали на плацу. Падалеки не просто зазубрил все правила, но и выполнял их тщательно и безукоризненно, разве что изредка ругаясь по ночам в подушку по этому поводу. Чад только тяжело вздыхал, ворочаясь на своей твердой койке. Чем он мог помочь другу?  
Однако соблюдение устава не мешало капитану Эклзу штрафовать уже ставшего капралом Падалеки за то, что его шаги не попадали в такт капитанскому дыханию, челка не лежала строго на юг или шнурки не располагались под углом 38,5 градусов к земле.   
Вест-Пойнт еще не помнил курсанта, который перемыл столько кастрюль на кухне, дважды обстриг плантации кустарников на территории академии и отдраил медали и кубки на всех стеллажах трехэтажного музейного комплекса. Пожалуй, это стоило бы отметить отдельным «Орденом почетной Золушки первой степени». О чем Джаред как-то в сердцах сообщил Дженсену, когда тот пришел в зал боевой славы бывших выпускников Вест-Пойнта глубоко за полночь, чтобы проверить качество выполненных надраивательно-отмывочных работ. За эту реплику Падалеки, естественно, тут же получил новое взыскание.   
На третьем году обучения Джареда Дженсену стало куда сложнее выискивать повод для взысканий. Третьекурсникам давали намного больше свободы, и наказывать Падалеки за каждый лишний чих оказалось проблематичнее. Но капитан все равно не отчаивался. А если учесть, что с третьего курса Эклз получал над Джаредом безоговорочную власть не только во внеурочное время, но и трижды в неделю на своих собственных занятиях по военной тактике, бедолага Падалеки уже через месяц после летних каникул едва не выл от отчаяния.  
Но все это, как выяснилось, были только цветочки, и четвертый курс показался Джареду настоящим адом. Почуяв, видимо, что совсем скоро лишится своего главного развлечения, Эклз стал зверствовать так, что Падалеки нарисовал на листке самодельный календарь, повесил его на стену и принялся отсчитывать дни до окончания учебы в Вест-Пойнте, зачеркивая каждый прожитый с трепетом и гордостью.   
– Скажите мне, младший лейтенант Падалеки, откуда у вас растут руки? – ехидно интересовался капитан, расхаживая по аудитории, пока Джаред, вытянувшись во весь свой нехилый рост, привычно ждал, что же в этот раз придумает Дженсен.   
– Не могу знать, капитан, сэр! – отрапортовал он. – Разрешите уточнить у вышестоящего начальства?  
– Не дерзите, кадет! – тут же оказался рядом с ним Дженсен. Он был ниже ростом почти на голову, и был вынужден все время смотреть на Джареда снизу вверх. – Ваши руки растут из задницы, если вы не способны провести три ровные линии на чертежах. Что бы вы сказали в свое оправдание, если бы во время войны наши войска, воспользовавшись вашим корявым планом, попали в Иран вместо Ирака?   
– Я бы сказал: бедные иранцы, сэр! Сочувствую им, капитан, сэр!  
Сокурсники Джареда, привыкшие наблюдать подобные перепалки, синхронно подавились смехом.   
– Замечательно, – пропел Эклз. – Десять часов строевой подготовки. И потрудитесь маршировать перед моими окнами. Хочу видеть, как вы истязаете плац своими косолапыми шагами.   
Падалеки тихонько вздохнул.   
– Ты молодец, – шепнул ему в спину один из кадетов, когда они выбирались из кабинета полчаса спустя. – Классно ты его.   
Джаред обернулся слишком поздно, чтобы увидеть, кто это был. Перед ним мелькали только одинаково подстриженные затылки.

***

– Что ему надо от меня, а? Достал уже, – привычно начал Джаред поздним вечером, сидя с листком с заданиями по углубленному спецкурсу военной стратегии в руках. Его ноги гудели от долгой «прогулки» по плацу, а ведь Джаред не отработал и трети наказания. Всего два с половиной часа, пока не зашло солнце, и его мучитель, все время выглядывающий из окна казармы для преподавателей, не крикнул Падалеки заканчивать на сегодня. Конечно, ведь Дженсен не мог наслаждаться желанным зрелищем в темноте.  
– Ага, – откликнулся Чад. По опыту он знал, что Джареду просто нужно выговориться, и участвовать в разговоре не обязательно.   
– Вот же гад. Прицепился к нечеткой линии. Да ровная она была! И потом, разве в линии дело? Я выполнил задание лучше всех на потоке. У меня самые высокие показатели по всем его чертовым тестам! – в пальцах Джареда мелькал карандаш, он почти бессознательно наносил на бумагу штрих за штрихом.   
– Ну да, – согласился Мюррей, двигая ближе к себе настольную лампу. Он корпел над эссе по литературе, не разгибая спины.   
– Чего он добивается, а? Чтобы я его матом послал при всех? Чтобы я забрал документы и ушел?  
– У тебя просто короткие косички, – пробормотал Чад в справочник по американским поэтам, его глаза бегали по строчкам.  
– Чего? – переспросил Джаред. Он замер с карандашом в руке.  
Чад нехотя оторвался от раскрытой книги.   
– Ну, косички. Дергать за косички – никогда не слышал? – удивился он. – Если бы не эти чертовы правила, что с вышестоящими по званию нельзя и словом обмолвиться, вы бы давно ходили на свидания и целовались под луной. А так только и остается что выяснять, у кого язык острее. Капитан Эклз, конечно, тоже молодец. Не мог придумать что-то, чтобы вы…  
– Погоди, ты что такое говоришь? – от возмущения Джаред не находил слов.   
Чад, будто только сейчас очнувшись, наконец, от своих поэтов, испуганно посмотрел на соседа по комнате:  
– Чувак, прости. Это твое дело, конечно. Я и не думал лезть. Просто вырвалось.   
– Да с чего ты вообще взял эту глупость про свидания? Еще скажи, что Эклз ко мне клеится таким образом, – Джаред издал странный звук, что-то вроде «пфф», давая Чаду понять, что тот сморозил редкую чушь. Вот только сердце кадета Падалеки внезапно забилось в разы быстрее.   
– Не знаю, чего он добивается, но что капитан к тебе неровно дышит, это ни для кого не секрет.   
– Это его проблемы, – вспылил Падалеки. – С чего ты взял, что мне это интересно? – Мюррей был его другом, но Джареду совсем не нравилось что тот, оказывается, думает о нем такое.  
– Ну… – Чад замялся. – Были некоторые подсказки, – он кивнул на листок, который Джаред все еще сжимал в руках. Там, сразу под решением очередной задачи по стратегическому планированию, красовался Дженсен. Капитан Эклз, сидящий за своим столом, прорисованным грубыми карандашными линиями, и пристально глядящий вперед, сощурив глаза. Именно в такой позе Дженсен провел все прошлое занятие, не отводя взгляда от Джареда, пока весь поток писал очередную контрольную.  
– Мда, – ошарашенно выдал Джаред, все еще не в силах переварить то, что сказал Чад. – И многие думаю так же, как ты?   
– Все? – полувопросительно ответил Мюррей.  
– Круто, – кивнул Падалеки. – Очень рад оказаться последним, кто узнал, что капитан таким оригинальным образом со мной заигрывает.   
– Ты не последний, последним будет Эклз, зуб даю, – хохотнул Чад. – Вот уж кто точно не понимает, что происходит.   
Мюррей снова уткнулся в свои книги. Для него, видимо, ничего необычного не произошло. Разговор об очевидных вещах, не более того. А Джаред еще долго сидел, раскачиваясь на стуле и тупо глядя на нарисованного Дженсена.   
– И что мне делать? – тихо спросил он, когда Чад наконец-то дописал свое эссе и встал, чтобы размяться перед сном.  
– Дернуть за косички в ответ? – пожал плечами Чад.

Джаред не мог уснуть до самого рассвета. До этого момента он был уверен, что никогда не видел в Дженсене ничего, кроме огромной занозы в заднице. Ну, симпатичной занозы, ладно. Хорошо, очень симпатичной. Уф, ну да, красивой. Но занозы все-таки. И все фантазии о том, как эта заноза выглядит без одежды, были спровоцированы вынужденным заключением в академии и полным отсутствием секса. Тут и на деревья начнешь бросаться, не то что на всяких там язвительных капитанов с пухлыми губами. И только сейчас Джаред впервые задумался о том, что четвертый курс уже перевалил за середину, а это значит, что еще немного, и он отправится отбывать обязательную военную службу, и никаких «Вы неправильно дышите, рядовой, триста отжиманий!», сказанных таким знакомым голосом, в его жизни уже не будет. У него оставалось всего 98 дней. Три месяца – и гордое звание выпускника Вест-Пойнта окажется у Падалеки в кармане. А капитан Дженсен Эклз останется только недолгой памятью в стоптанных пятках и накачанных отжиманиями бицепсах.  
И все.  
Когда Джаред встал с постели по команде «подъем!» следующим утром, у него в голове уже был план.

***

– Что это?! – рявкнул Дженсен, когда после занятия дверь за последним курсантом закрылась, и они с Джаредом остались наедине. – Мне повторить, кадет? Что это такое?  
Эклз тряс перед лицом Падалеки тем самым листком с идеально решенной задачей и портретом капитана под ней.   
– Решение, капитан, сэр! Домашнее задание, капитан, сэр! – Джаред стоял по стойке «смирно».  
– Не делайте из меня идиота, кадет Падалеки! Считаете, я оставлю эту выходку безнаказанной?  
– Никак нет, сэр! Виноват, капитан, сэр!  
– Знаете ли вы, кадет Падалеки, что за подобную дерзость вы можете вылететь из академии без права восстановления? – продолжал свирепствовать Дженсен. Он ходил по кабинету, стуча каблуками своих до блеска начищенных ботинок, а Джаред не мог отвести от него взгляд. Запугиваний Эклза он не боялся. Капитан мог уже раз сто написать на вечно виноватого во всем кадета Падалеки рапорт и потребовать исключения, но почему-то не делал этого. Почему-то. А не потому ли, что…  
– Да, капитан, сэр! – машинально выкрикнул Джаред, когда Эклз замер с занесенной для следующего шага ногой, явно ожидая от него какой-то реакции.   
Капитан остановился у стола и долго буравил Джареда взглядом. Наверное, ему казалось, что он выглядит суровым, но на деле Падалеки получил возможность рассматривать его краем глаза и снова и снова раздумывать над словами Чада.   
– Вам невероятно повезло, кадет. Сегодня Вест-Пойнт принимает журналистов, и лениво шевелить булками на плацу в качестве наказания за это вопиющее нарушения я вам не позволю. Нечего позорить академию! Так что шагом марш отсюда. Явитесь через час, я сообщу вам, в чем будет состоять отработка.

Джаред радовался тому, что у Дженсена, похоже, окончательно иссякла фантазия, ровно до тех пор, пока не увидел на губах капитана коварную ухмылку час спустя. Слишком коварную. Джаред нервно сглотнул, не вовремя подумав о том, что, возможно, «дернуть Эклза за косички» подобным образом было не самой лучшей идеей.  
– Следуйте за мной, – медовым голосом пропел Дженсен. – Я нашел вашим рукам достойное занятие, раз уж вы не в силах справиться с этой задачей самостоятельно.  
Падалеки понуро плелся за капитаном по длинным коридорам академии, многие курсанты провожали его сочувствующим взглядом, на некоторых лицах читался интерес, а кое-кто даже принимался шептаться у них за спиной. Об их с Эклзом странных отношениях ходили легенды, но у Джареда никогда прежде не закрадывалась мысль, что кто-то может додумывать то, чего нет.   
Коридор закончился внезапно, Дженсен остановился у неприметной двери и достал из кармана ключ. Джаред с удивлением подумал, что ничего, кроме любопытства, не испытывает.  
– Ну как? – бойко поинтересовался Эклз, когда кадет прошел за ним следом в маленькую пыльную кладовую. – Почти рай, правда? Все, как вы любите.  
Джаред с сомнением огляделся по сторонам. «Раем» свалку старых побитых и покрытых слоями вековой грязи регбийных шлемов он называть не спешил.   
– И что я должен делать? – кисло поинтересовался он.  
– Чистить! – Дженсен сиял от счастья. Видимо, он немало поломал голову, чтобы придумать для Падалеки что-то новенькое.   
– Чистить? – переспросил Джаред. – Все это? Сэр, но зачем? Этот хлам никто уже не станет носить. Его пора было выбросить еще в прошлом веке.  
– Я не понял, вы оспариваете мои приказы, кадет? – с вызовом сказал капитан Эклз, шагнув к Падалеки.  
Джаред привычно вытянулся в струну.  
– Никак нет, капитан, сэр! Виноват, сэр! Разрешите приступать?  
– Приступайте, – смилостивился Эклз. – Орудия для творчества в том углу.   
Дженсен кивнул головой в сторону сваленных горкой грязных тряпок и пульверизатора с жидкостью для чистки стекол, а сам с невинным видом устроился на стуле у двери, предварительно придирчиво смахнув с него пыль идеально белым носовым платком.   
Джаред покосился на капитана, но прокомментировать его действия не осмелился.  
Это было уже интересно. Неужели теперь Дженсен решил лично контролировать отработку взысканий? Или ему совсем нечем себя занять, что он вознамерился потратить ближайшие – Джаред прикинул объем работы – четверо суток, наблюдая за тем, как Падалеки делает из грязного хлама чистый хлам?   
Это все были риторические вопросы, Джаред и не надеялся получить на них ответы. Он молча плеснул на тряпку синюю химическую дрянь, поморщившись от резкого неприятного запаха, и взялся за первый шлем.   
Падалеки не знал, осознает ли Эклз и специально ли он это делает, но присутствие капитана очень скоро начало его нехило раздражать. Дженсен не сводил с Джареда взгляд, он словно прожигал в нем дыры, разглядывал, склоняя голову то в одну сторону, то в другую. Падалеки чувствовал себя клоуном в цирке. Трет старые шлемы, чтобы потешить публику. Осталось еще пожонглировать горящими тряпками для пущего эффекта. Стоило ему задуматься об этом и отвлечься – как он тут же выпустил из рук открытую бутылку с моющим средством, и синяя жидкость выплеснулась на его форменную куртку.   
– Вы такой неловкий, Падалеки, автомат на войне тоже будете ронять? – немедленно поддел его Эклз.  
– Виноват! – машинально гаркнул Джаред в ответ.   
– Разве так сложно выполнять приказы и четко следовать уставу? – продолжал рассуждать Дженсен. – Мы, преподаватели Вест-Пойнта, хотим сделать из вас настоящих солдат, защитников. Неужели тяжело запомнить правила?  
Джаред кивнул. Он монотонно тер красный металлический шлем, с которого от каждого его движения слетали куски облупившейся краски.   
– Не слышу ответа, кадет! – рявкнул на него Эклз.  
Падалеки сморгнул и мотнул головой, прогоняя странное ощущение. У него двоилось в глазах, его начинало тошнить, а запах, окружавший его теперь со всех сторон, въедался, казалось, в самый мозг. Джаред прислонился плечом к стене, чтобы не упасть.  
– Падалеки, я с кем разговариваю! – разъяренный капитан подскочил к курсанту и развернул его к себе лицом, дернув за рукав.   
Джаред попытался ответить. Он старался, правда, но никак не мог решить, какому из четырех плывущих на волнах Дженсенов он должен рапортовать.   
Эклз смотрел на него, широко распахнув свои зеленые глаза.   
– Тебе плохо? – внезапно спросил он совсем незнакомым Джареду тоном. – Позвать врача?  
Падалеки слабо отмахнулся ладонью.  
– Ты просто нанюхался этой дряни. Давай, надо снять.  
Дженсен решительно потянулся к пуговицам на его куртке. Джаред только доверчиво развел в стороны руки, в одной из которых все еще держал шлем.  
– Да брось ты его к черту! – приказал Эклз, продолжая расстегивать на Джареде форму, а потом сдернул ее у него с плеч. Шлем покатился по полу. – Футболку тоже, давай, она вся в этой отраве, – не прекращал командовать Дженсен, Джаред вздрогнул, когда ладони капитана коснулись его обнаженной кожи. – Стой тут, я открою окно.  
Стой – легко сказать. Едва Дженсен сделал шаг в сторону, Джаред потерял равновесие, лишившись поддержки, и рухнул на пол, подминая капитана под себя.  
В коридоре раздался шум, сквозь гул в ушах Падалеки с удивлением прислушивался к знакомому голосу:  
– Здесь пока только склад, но мы планируем переоборудовать его под небольшой террариум – понимаете, нашим выпускникам частенько приходится служить в пустынной местности, и им будет полезно изучать змей и прочих ядовитых гадов не только по фильмам «Дискавери».  
Дверь в кладовую резко распахнулась.   
Обнаженному по пояс Джареду было вполне комфортно лежать на Дженсене, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, он нехотя поднял голову и пьяным взглядом посмотрел в округлившиеся от ужаса глаза суперинтенданта Дэвида Хантуна, за спиной которого толпилась плотной кучкой та самая делегация журналистов, из-за которых Джареду не было позволено «позорить честь академии на плацу».   
Немая сцена длилась секунд пять. Первой опомнилась темноволосая китаянка, стоящая ближе всех к двери. Она нацелила на лежавших на полу парней фотоаппарат и нажала на кнопку.   
Мгновение спустя череда вспышек со всех сторон едва не ослепила только начавшего приходить в себя Джареда. 

Последствия той роковой отработки накрыли Джареда и Дженсена с головой уже через сутки. Первые полосы всех американских газет пестрели фотографиями «несчастных влюбленных», а сами статьи были напичканы такими фразами, что авторам бульварных дамских романов оставалось только нервно курить в сторонке.   
Чего только Джаред не узнал из этих публикаций. И что его фигура словно выточена античным скульптором из мрамора на зависть богам, и что у Дженсена глаза подобны каплям росы, застывшим на свисающей над озерной гладью травинке. И что они с капитаном Эклзом созданы друг для друга высшими силами. Он даже имел сомнительное удовольствие прочитать длинные-длинные рассуждения о том, кто же из них сверху в постели и почему. Последним порадовала малоизвестная скандальная газетенка, представителей которой даже не было в Вест-Пойнте, но сути это не меняло. Спустя день после происшествия на складе для спортивного инвентаря только ленивый в штате Нью-Йорк и остальных 49 штатах не был знаком с историей о великом запретном чувстве, вспыхнувшем между капитаном Дженсеном Эклзом и его учеником, кадетом Джаредом Падалеки, которое они вынуждены были скрывать, непонятые безразличным обществом с его средневековыми нравами.  
Суперинтендант академии был в ярости. Он вызвал несчастных парней в свой кабинет и не меньше часа орал на них без остановки. Тут Джаред тоже узнал много нового. Например, что он балбес. И Дженсен балбес. И что их обоих надо гнать взашей за тот позор, которым им обязан теперь Вест-Пойнт.  
Джаред так и не понял, что именно настолько сильно взбесило командующего академии. Тот факт, что его телефон, факс и почтовый ящик уже начинали выходить из строя от обилия желающих высказаться по поводу случившегося, или то, что из всей трехчасовой экскурсии по Вест-Пойнту журналисты выделили совсем не то, на что он рассчитывал.   
– Я говорил с вице-президентом сегодня утром, – сухо произнес генерал-лейтенант. – Случившееся бросает тень не только на академию, но и на Белый дом. Закон «Не спрашивай, не говори» уже отменен нашим президентом. Я лично присутствовал на подписании указа. А теперь получается, что мы нарушаем законы США. Мы не можем допустить такого резонанса в обществе накануне выборов. Поэтому мне отдан приказ разобраться с этой ситуацией как можно быстрее.  
– Сэр, если вы позволите мне объяснить, я… – в очередной раз попытался вставить хоть слово Дженсен, но генерал-лейтенант стукнул кулаком по столу и заорал:  
– Молчать!  
Джансен послушно закрыл рот и опустил голову. Джаред боялся даже пошелохнуться.  
– Нами было принято решение внести изменения в устав Вест-Пойнта, чтобы показать общественности, что мы не гомофобное заведение, и никаких притеснений в стенах академии нет. Поэтому я приказываю вам продемонстрировать всем жаждущим сенсации папарацци, которые засели по периметру в кустах и считают, что их никто не замечает, что корабль вашей запретной любви нашел свою тихую гавань, и вы счастливы, как пасхальные кролики.  
Дженсен обалдело моргал. Джаред только несмело кивнул, хотя фраза была сказана в форме приказа, и по уставу они оба обязаны были ответить стандартное: «Да, генерал, сэр!».  
Президент еще долго и в деталях рассказывал, как отныне должны вести себя жертвы журналистского воображения. Джаред, слегка опомнившись, все-таки пытался отвечать так, как положено. Дженсен же просто молчал, бледнея от каждого нового пункта все сильнее.   
Эклз не проронил ни звука и когда они наконец-то вышли из кабинета главы Вест-Пойнта, и когда из-за забора замерцали вспышки фотоаппаратов, стоило им шагнуть с порога административного корпуса. И только когда Джаред, стоя посреди небольшого коридорчика в крохотной квартире Дженсена, поставил на пол рюкзак со своими вещами и робко спросил, где он будет спать, капитан Эклз зло ухмыльнулся и произнес:  
– Кровать у меня одна. Так что отбой, курсант Падалеки, – и Дженсен захлопнул дверь в единственную комнату у него перед носом.  
Укладываясь на полу в коридоре, подложив под голову рюкзак с вещами, Джаред думал о том, что обязательно придушит Чада за его гребаные советы. А еще о том, что у него, похоже, начиналась новая жизнь.   
Последняя мысль хоть и должна была пугать, на деле почему-то оказалась только приятно будоражащей воображение. 

***

Если бы Джаред только знал, как далеки от реальности окажутся те мечты, что пытали его разум и тело всю первую ночь, которую он провел в квартире Дженсена в преподавательской казарме, он бы наверняка сто раз подумал, прежде чем предпринимать попытки воплотить их в жизнь.  
Нет, Дженсен не осознал к утру, что в коридоре посапывает, свернувшись от холода клубочком, его вторая половинка. Нет, он не побежал утром готовить Джареду кофе. И нет, он не посчитал, что сама судьба подталкивает их друг к другу, и ситуацией можно воспользоваться в своих интересах. Вернее, последнее он как раз и посчитал, но почему-то совсем в ином смысле, чем рассчитывал Падалеки.   
В 5.15 Джареда разбудили пинком в зад.   
Падалеки подскочил, спросонок не сразу понимая, где находится.  
Дженсен был все так же зол, как и накануне вечером, только, к несчастью Джареда, зол более конструктивно. Капитан Эклз чинно вышагивал по коридору, как по бумажке начитывая перечень новых правил их совместной жизни. Его образ величественного командира и важность момента несколько смазывали босые ступни с заманчиво узкими щиколотками, светло-серые пижамные штаны с заниженной талией, съехавшая набок футболка и след от подушки на щеке. Ну и еще тот факт, что Джаред, отдавая честь после каждого «Есть, капитан, сэр!», постоянно задевал локтем люстру.  
Подъем в 5.30. Отбой – когда позволит Эклз. В квартиру без него не входить. В комнату не входить, на кухню без крайней необходимости не входить, в ванную строго по расписанию и после устного разрешения хозяина.   
Не:  
– разговаривать,  
– шуметь,  
– топать,  
– говорить по телефону,  
– слушать музыку даже в наушниках,  
– пыхтеть,  
– громко дышать,  
– принимать любую пищу в доме,  
– сопеть во сне,  
– ворочаться,  
– обращаться к Эклзу без уважительной причины…  
Там было еще с сотню всяких разных «не», Джаред перестал слушать примерно на двадцатом. Падалеки уяснил главное: в результате своей глупой попытки «позаигрывать с Дженсеном» его же способом, он теперь будет днями жить в библиотеке и на поле для регби, а вечера проводить на полу в коридоре квартиры капитана Эклза, боясь шелохнуться.  
Шикарная перспектива.   
Проникнувшись жалостью к себе, Джаред решил все же не падать духом. В конце-то концов, он отчасти добился того, чего хотел, и они с Дженсеном были сейчас куда ближе друг к другу, чем раньше.  
Джаред решил, что попытаться растопить ледяное сердце капитана Эклза все-таки стоит.  
И он пытался.  
Кадет Падалеки был паинькой, почти не нарушал правила и всем своим видом выказывал добродушие. Он нагло провоцировал Дженсена, разгуливая по коридору и кухне без футболки или засыпая на полу в одних трусах, чтобы Эклз с утра мог лицезреть его накачанное тело, растянутое поперек прохода почти что во всей красе. А однажды Джаред даже завел будильник на полчаса раньше положенного и приготовил Дженсену завтрак.   
Эклз все это оценил. В своей манере, естественно.   
За прогулки без футболки и ночные провокации Джаред получил триста отжиманий и дополнение к правилам: «Не снимать форму до отбоя и спать в пижаме», а за наглость в виде посягательства на священную территорию кухни без достойного повода – самое поэтичное наказание в своей жизни.   
Их курс как раз готовился к экзамену по шифрованию, поэтому Дженсен тем же вечером приволок откуда-то допотопный телеграфный ключ и в течение следующих семи дней заставлял Джареда общаться с собой только посредствам выстукивания слов морзянкой. Надо ли уточнять, что в ту неделю Дженсена куда чаще, чем обычно, тянуло на душевные разговоры с кадетом Падалеки, и Джаред к окончанию экзекуции научился строчить морзянкой со скоростью, которой позавидовал бы и опытный связист?  
Еще Дженсен был чистюлей, педантичным до таких мелочей, что Джаред смутно представлял, как Эклз с таким-то характером вообще уживается с человекоподобными существами.   
Обувь под линеечку, все чашки смотрят ручками строго на север, накрахмаленная наволочка на подушке торчит уголком прямо вверх. Поэтому Падалеки, привыкший скидывать ботинки, не расшнуровывая, и вечно забывающий закрутить крышку на тюбике с зубной пастой, частенько стоял на голове в коридоре по двадцать минут, приседал до заката и полностью расшнуровывал и зашнуровывал все три пары своей обуви по десять раз, на время.   
Лишившись возможности пытать Падалеки на людях, чтобы на их легенду об уютном семейном гнездышке не упала тень, Дженсен издевался над ним дома. Дошло до того, что однажды, окончательно исчерпав фантазию, Дженсен извел банку джема на то, чтобы испачкать всю имевшуюся в наличии посуду и заставить потом Джареда ее мыть.   
Никаких ожидаемых бонусов от их игры в парочку Джаред не получал. Да, они, как и было приказано, часто появлялись вместе на территории академии и даже гуляли в укромных уголках большого сада, натыкаясь на совершенно неприметных людей с фотоаппаратами, которые почему-то прятались от них в кустах. Но все эти прогулки заканчивались одинаково. Близость Дженсена заставляла сердце Джареда биться в разы быстрее, и он каждый раз надеялся, что вот сейчас, еще чуть-чуть, и Эклз подпустит его к себе, но капитан упорно держал дистанцию и мигом сбегал в спортзал на весь вечер после каждого вынужденного контакта, словно ему нужно было спустить пар. 

Наверное, единственным обрадовавшимся всей произошедшей фанаберии был Чад.  
Он помог Джареду собраться без лишних слов, разве что показал оттопыренный большой палец в знак одобрения. И через пару недель подошел к Падалеки, вновь ожесточенно мерявшему шагами плац с М-16 наперевес.  
– Слушай, Джа, – сказал Мюррей, плюхаясь на газон рядом с площадкой и вытягиваясь во весь рост, – Джаред только мрачно покосился на него. – У меня тут проблемы с этой долбаной стратегией. Предмет, безусловно, важный и нужный. Очень-очень. Но ты же знаешь, что я все равно не буду военным. То есть, отслужу свои пять лет, где-нибудь здесь же, а потом... Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
– Да-да, – не слишком искренне отозвался Падалеки, в данный момент как раз вспомнивший в лицах и деталях, что конкретно пожелал ему Дженсен, назначая последнее наказание.   
– Тогда попроси его поставить мне зачет автоматом, а? – Чад лениво потянулся. – Ну что тебе стоит? Отсосешь лишний раз... Я тебя в бар свожу за мой счет.  
Джареду понадобилась пара минут, чтобы отдышаться и унять красные искры перед глазами. Его член по стойке смирно приветствовал бы мысль отсосать у Дженсена... стащить с него щегольские брюки вместе с трусами... развести бедра в стороны... взять в рот сразу на всю длину стоящий член... пока он кричит и стонет, нащупать пальцами жаркое отверстие между ягодиц...  
Если бы только Дженсен позволил. Но, похоже, капитан Эклз соорудил защитные бастионы вокруг своих самых интересных мест.  
– Чад, дружище, – ровно начал Джаред, – у меня за последние три занятия по стратегии в тестах самые низкие оценки. Мне снижают баллы за неровный почерк, плохо проставленные точки над «i» и то, что от моих работ пахнет луком. Не знаю, правда, каким именно. Ты в самом деле просишь у меня помощи?  
Самоуверенное лицо Мюррея на глазах поблекло. Он вскочил, махнув рукой:  
– Да ну вас с вашими сложностями. Пойду-ка я лучше почитаю учебник.  
Чад был прав: сложностей было очень много. Учиться стратегии у Дженсена теперь для Джареда было все равно, что зубами рыть подземный ход из Алькатраза. Эклзу в своем студенте не нравилось абсолютно все. Джаред взялся доказать, что способен написать модульный тест лучше всех на курсе. И когда сделал это – а работы проверяли два преподавателя, и Дженсен не мог съюлить, сознательно занижая оценку, – Эклз просто попался. Он похвалил Джареда перед всеми, но потом наверстал упущенное, с десяток раз.

Их время текло слишком быстро. Мчалось, спешило куда-то. И если вначале Джареду казалось, что впереди у него целая вечность на то, чтобы воплотить в жизнь свой коварный план по совращению Дженсена, почти сто дней и сто ночей, во время которых они делили на двоих крохотную квартиру капитана Эклза, то однажды утром, привычно проснувшись в коридоре от звука будильника у Дженсена в комнате, он был буквально шокирован, когда капитан Эклз, заспанный и как всегда помятый со сна, возник на пороге и пробурчал:  
– Еще одна чертова неделя, и я наконец-то избавлюсь от лишней живности в своем коридоре.  
Джаред опешил.   
Нет, на «живность» он не обиделся. Дженсен не раз, говоря по телефону, бросал язвительные фразы вроде: «У меня завелся крупный вредитель» или «Знакомый попросил приютить питомца на время». Джареда покоробило совсем другое.   
Неделя. У него оставалась всего неделя.   
Падалеки поднялся и размял мышцы. Дженсен уже крутился на кухне, оттуда доносился запах его любимых гренок. Трогать Эклза в это время не было позволено. Джаред должен был принять душ и молча незаметно исчезнуть из квартиры, пока Дженсен завтракает, чтобы успеть в столовую вместе с другими кадетами. Здороваться с Дженсеном, а уж тем более желать ему доброго утра было запрещено. Заговаривать с ним в течение дня, если они не оказывались на людях, было запрещено. Смотреть на Дженсена было запрещено трижды и в ультимативной форме. Вообще, все, чего смог добиться Джаред за почти три месяца совместной жизни, было право заниматься по вечерам за столом на кухне Дженсена и хранить вещи в его шкафу для зимней одежды, стоявшем в прихожей. Ах, да. После двух недель, проведенных бок о бок, Дженсен милостиво позволил Джареду расстилать в коридоре надувной матрац, чтобы не спать на голом полу.   
Вот, пожалуй, и все достижения.   
Джаред почесал голый живот под футболкой и поплелся в душ. Дженсен уже хрустел гренками, а это значило, что у Падалеки оставалось всего полторы минуты на водные процедуры, сборы и экстренную эвакуацию из квартиры. 

Джаред окончательно сдался за три дня до выпускного. Последний месяц Дженсен изводил его особенно сильно, мрачнея с каждой неделей все больше. Капитан Эклз будто волновался, что любимый мальчик для битья скоро уже не будет в его власти, и зверствовал по полной программе. У Джареда банально не оставалось сил на очередные попытки пробить броню своего деспота и добиться от него хоть какой-то человеческой реакции.  
Они гуляли в сквере за зданием библиотеки, эти прогулки давно уже стали привычными для обоих, как и вспышки камер, сопровождавшие их повсюду.   
Джаред взял Дженсена за руку, пользуясь тем, что тот не сможет вырваться на виду у папарацци. Это был один из последних его шансов. Может быть, самый последний. Они шли по аллее из рослых раскидистых кленов, помимо воли подстраиваясь под ритм шагов друг друга, и Джаред гладил большим пальцем запястье Дженсена. Эклз не мог этого не чувствовать.   
Внезапно Джаред остановился и потянул Дженсена за руку. Тот мигом напрягся.   
– За нами следят, – прошептал Падалеки, стараясь поменьше шевелить губами, чтобы его слова случайно не расшифровали их тайные зрители. – Сейчас я поцелую вас, капитан Эклз.  
Они уже делали это раньше. Имитировали поцелуй. Тогда будоражащая фантазию фотография вновь облетела все первые полосы газет, а на деле Джаред и Дженсен даже не соприкоснулись губами, просто стояли близко-близко. На этот раз Падалеки решил, что терять ему уже больше нечего.   
Если Дженсен не понимает намеков, надо действовать напрямую.  
Джаред сделал шаг вперед и прижался к Эклзу, игнорируя полный угрозы взгляд. Он коснулся ладонью его щеки и наклонил голову.   
Видимо, Дженсен просто не ожидал такой наглости и поэтому почти не сопротивлялся. Джаред коротко провел языком по его нижней губе, проник глубже и едва не утонул в нахлынувших ощущениях. Он целовал Дженсена. Наконец-то, после стольких месяцев – да что там! – после стольких лет ожиданий он все-таки делал это наяву, а не в своих мечтах.  
Дженсен был так удобно ниже ростом, и его было так приятно обнимать, прижимать к себе все теснее, позабыв о том, что они стоят посреди сквера. Джаред ласкал его губы, стараясь сделать поцелуй нежным, вложить в него все, что так долго копилось в его душе, открыться перед Дженсеном до конца, уже не страшась быть непонятым.   
– Дженсен, – выдохнул Джаред ему в рот, прерывая поцелуй, кладя ладонь Эклзу на шею и касаясь пальцами короткого «ежика» волос. – Дженсен.  
– Десять часов на плацу за обращение к старшему офицеру не по уставу, младший лейтенант Падалеки, – бесцветно произнес Эклз, щекоча дыханием щеку Джареда. – И добавлю еще десять, если не отпустите меня сейчас же.

***

Джаред шел по аллее, с трудом не переходя на бег. Если бы ему было позволено выходить за территорию академии в дни занятий, он бы помчался, куда глаза глядят, подальше отсюда, и машинально переставлял бы ноги до тех пор, пока не стер бы подошвы своих массивных армейских ботинок.  
Но такое серьезное нарушение правил грозило ему очередным наказанием, тридцатью часами взысканий минимум. Джаред не сумел бы отработать их за оставшиеся три дня. Значит, ему пришлось бы задержаться в академии еще на какое-то время. А это в его планы никак не входило.   
Он почти влетел в квартиру Дженсена, едва не снеся дверь. Влетел посреди дня и без законного хозяина. Разулся, раскидывая ботинки по коридору, – очередное нарушение – и прошествовал на кухню. Оценив содержимое холодильника, Джаред слепил себе изощренный сэндвич из булки, вяленых томатов, сосисок и сырных палочек, и с мстительной улыбкой отправился прямиком в спальню. Он плюхнулся на идеально застеленную, без единой складочки на покрывале, кровать в верхней одежде, даже пожалев, что так опрометчиво разулся минуту назад, и начал с упоением жевать, стряхивая крошки на подушку. Расправившись с сэндвичем, Джаред сел и осмотрел комнату, раздумывая о том, что бы еще такое сделать. Он хаотично разложил по столу вещи Дженсена, разделся, раскидывая одежду по всей комнате, и пошел в душ.   
Раньше на душ ему отводилось не больше пяти минут. За три месяца Джаред обучился тереть себя мочалкой, чистить зубы и бриться одновременно. Сейчас никто не мог помешать ему наслаждаться водными процедурами, сколько влезет.   
Джаред оставил дверь распахнутой настежь, ветер из открытого окна в кухне добирался до него и ласкал влажную кожу. Тугие струи били в спину. Но даже это не приносило облегчения.  
Джаред со всей силы впечатал кулак в кафельную стену, вымещая скопившуюся злобу.   
– Ну и на хрен тебя, понял? Больно надо, – прошипел он. – Разойдемся вот через день. Ищи себе новое развлечение. И я найду кого получше, не сомневайся.  
Чье-то присутствие Джаред почувствовал буквально кожей. Он резко обернулся и уставился на Дженсена, который разглядывал его обнаженное тело, провожая глазами стекающие по спине и бедрам струйки воды таким взглядом, что отпираться при всем желании теперь уже было бессмысленно.  
Джаред повернулся к нему лицом, показывая себя во всей красе.  
– Нравится? – с вызовом спросил он.  
Дженсен среагировал не сразу. Какое-то время он все еще смотрел туда, куда старшему офицеру не положено было смотреть ни по одному уставу, и только подняв, наконец, глаза, встретился взглядом с Джаредом и дернулся, как от удара током.   
– Прошу прощения, я не знал, что вы в душе, – хрипло пробормотал Эклз и поспешил ретироваться из ванной как можно быстрее, захлопнув за собой дверь.   
Но провести Джареда и на этот раз ему уже не удалось.   
Падалеки перекрыл воду, неспешно выбрался из душевой кабинки и, не усложняя себе жизнь использованием полотенца, пошел следом за Дженсеном.   
Эклз обнаружился на кухне, он жадно пил сок, клацая зубами по стеклянному стакану, и только машинально сделал шаг назад, когда на пороге возник обнаженный Джаред.  
– Кажется, я задал вам вопрос, капитан Эклз, сэр, – медленно произнес Падалеки, неотвратимо наступая на Дженсена, словно цунами. – Вы бы не могли ответить на него? Нравится ли вам то, что вы видите перед собой?  
Дженсен сглотнул и резко поставил на стол пустой стакан.  
– Не подходи, – с угрозой сказал Эклз, поворачиваясь боком и делая попытку просочиться между Джаредом и стеной в коридор.  
Джаред не позволил ему завершить маневр. Он схватил Дженсена за плечо и развернул, впечатывая его лицом в дверцу холодильника и прижимаясь всем телом к спине.  
– Хреновое решение для того, кто учит нас тактическим маневрам, – прошипел Джаред капитану на ухо, намеренно задевая губами мочку. Его член, уже начавший вставать, удобно расположился в ложбинке между ягодицами Дженсена. Он специально двинул бедрами, чтобы Эклз мог почувствовать это даже сквозь плотную ткань своих штанов.  
Дженсен попытался вырваться.  
– Пусти! – заорал он. – Ты об этом пожалеешь!  
Джаред не слушал. Прижать Дженсена к стенке – это видение мучило его в эротических снах не одну неделю. Он все размашистее двигал бедрами, фиксируя заведенные за спину руки Эклза за запястья одной рукой, а другой ощупывая, изучая его тело везде, где мог дотянуться.   
– Как будете это объяснять, капитан? – поинтересовался Джаред в шею своему пленнику, прежде чем чувствительно прикусить кожу, когда его ладонь добралась до паха Дженсена и обнаружила, что форменные штаны едва не лопаются в ширинке от напряжения. – Кажется, кто-то здесь пытается врать. Что думаете, мне стоит доложить об этом начальству? По уставу я обязан. Стоит написать в рапорте, что капитан Эклз подглядывал за мной в душе, а потом у него встал от того, что я зажал его в углу и вжимался членом в его задницу? Написать там, что капитан Эклз едва не кончил от мысли, что младший лейтенант Падалеки сейчас его оттрахает?  
Дженсен застонал. Он старался скрыть это, но Джаред только рассмеялся ему в затылок и отступил немного, чтобы развернуть Дженсена к себе лицом.  
Эклз тяжело дышал. Он уже не пытался вырваться, только уперся ладонями Джареду в грудь, не позволяя ему приближаться вплотную.  
Джаред опустил руку и расстегнул ширинку на белоснежных капитанских брюках, он приспустил их и оттянул трусы, а потом подался бедрами вперед и потерся своим уже полностью стоящим членом об его.   
– Посмотри вниз, – приказал Джаред. – Смотри. Нравится? – Преодолев сопротивление ладоней, Джаред все же сделал шаг и прижался к Дженсену пахом, отклоняясь грудью назад, чтобы они оба могли видеть, как их твердые члены скользят друг по другу, пачкаясь липкой смазкой. Это зрелище определенно стоило трех месяцев ада.   
Трех месяцев, но не четырех лет!  
Джаред властно подцепил подбородок Дженсена пальцами и наклонился к нему для поцелуя. Глубокого, жадного, обещающего долгую расплату за все мучения.   
Дженсен принимал язык Джареда в себя, не сопротивляясь и даже делая слабые попытки отвечать.   
– Хочу отсосать тебе, – выдохнул Джаред ему в губы. – Хочу, чтоб ты кончил мне в рот.  
Дженсен рвано выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Приняв это за согласие, Джаред подтолкнул его и усадил на краешек стола, а сам сполз по его ногам вниз, одновременно стягивая брюки с трусами.  
Дженсен пах именно так, как он себе представлял. Терпко, мускусно, сладко. Растягивая удовольствие, Джаред поднял его член, прижимая к животу, и начал вылизывать крупные яички, поочередно всасывая их в рот. Он двигался от самого основания ствола вверх, целуя и посасывая, пока не добрался до уздечки, которую долго дразнил кончиком языка так, что Дженсен начал задыхаться и бессознательно положил ладонь ему на затылок, подталкивая к более решительным действиям. И только тогда Джаред милостиво взял в рот головку целиком, сжал ее губами и начал теребить языком маленькую щель на самой верхушке, надрачивая остальной ствол свободной рукой.  
Дженсен прикусил ладонь, чтобы не закричать. Джаред видел, как напряглись и поджались его яички, как встали дыбом короткие темные волоски в паху, и через секунду ему в рот начала плотными струйками выплескиваться сперма. Джаред выпил ее всю, до последней капли, и только потом поднялся на ноги.  
Дженсен отнял ото рта руку с глубокими следами зубов на коже и мутным взглядом посмотрел на Джареда. Он почти что машинально потянулся ладонью к его члену, но Джаред перехватил запястье Дженсена на полпути.  
– Нет уж, так просто ты не отделаешься, – ухмыльнулся он.  
К удивлению Джареда Дженсен вернул ухмылку. Признавая поражение или бросая ему вызов – Джаред не знал. Но факт оставался фактом. Дженсен сполз со стола, переступил через болтавшиеся под коленями штанины и сам повел Джареда в спальню.   
Разбросанную по всему периметру одежду Дженсен не заметил, чему сильно поспособствовал Джаред, всю недолгую дорогу с кухни в комнату шептавший ему на ухо пошлые обещания и в деталях описывающий, как Дженсен будет кончать снова и снова на его члене.   
Джаред сам снял с Дженсена пиджак и рубашку, уложил его на кровати на спину и устроился между его широко разведенных коленей.  
– Я же могу тебя даже не трогать, верно? У тебя сейчас быстро встанет опять. Просто потому, что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе вставил, правда? – Джаред поднял одну ногу Дженсена и положил ее себе на плечо. Теперь эта манящая узкая щиколотка была полностью в его власти, и Джаред тут же провел по ней языком. – А рассказать тебе, о чем я думал на прошлом занятии по стратегии? Когда ты при всех рассказывал, что я отвратительно подготовился? – Джаред провел пальцем по вновь твердеющему члену Дженсена вниз и проник между его ягодицами, нащупывая плотно сжатое отверстие. – Я представлял, как мы остаемся одни в аудитории, я подхожу, заталкиваю тебе в рот скомканный листок с этой чертовой контрольной, перегибаю тебя через стол, сдергиваю штаны и вставляю тебе. Резко. Сразу на всю длину. Вбиваюсь в тебя часто, глубоко, сильно, и кончаю так, что ты начинаешь всем телом чувствуешь, как тебя заполняет моя сперма, – он надавливал пальцами на сжатое колечко в такт своим словам. – А потом я ухожу. А ты еще долго не можешь даже ноги сдвинуть, не то что подняться. Ты так и лежишь на столе кверху задницей, из которой течет. Ты такой растянутый, раскрытый мной…  
Дженсен закусил губу, чтобы не выдать своих эмоций, но по глазам Джареда понял, что его план и в этот раз провалился.  
Член Дженсена снова стоял, а пальцы Джареда уже прилично размяли его сфинктер, и он спокойно мог всунуть внутрь два сразу, пусть только на одну фалангу.  
– Готов? – на всякий случай уточнил Джаред.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
Джаред перебрался поближе, раздвигая ему ноги еще сильнее, и приставил член к его крошечному отверстию.   
Головка вошла с трудом. Дженсен напрягся, а Джаред почувствовал, как у него вспотели ладони от лавины ощущений. Наконец-то. Ну, наконец-то. Он двинулся немного вперед, буквально на дюйм, но Дженсен протестующе вскинул ладонь.   
– Подожди немного. Чуть-чуть, – прошептал он, прерывисто дыша. – Слишком большой…  
Джаред послушался. Он замер, не двигаясь глубже и успокаивая Дженсена короткими прикосновениями к соскам, ключицам, бедрам. Дженсен заерзал под ним, устаиваясь удобнее, и вдруг широко распахнул глаза. Сдвинув брови, он провел ладонью по подушке, на которой лежал, и с удивлением поднес к лицу сжатые щепотью пальцы.  
– Крошки? – произнес он недоверчиво и тут же скривился, пробуждая в себе капитана Эклза: – Падалеки, ты что, ел на моей постели?  
Зря он сказал это таким командным тоном. Ох зря.  
Джаред расплылся в коварной улыбке и самодовольно протянул:  
– Да-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а.  
А потом толкнулся бедрами, вбивая свой член в тело Дженсена до самого конца одним движением. 

***

Когда Джаред проснулся, он минуту, ни о чем не думая, смотрел на солнечного зайчика, усевшегося на локоть Дженсена. Этого парня, расслабленно и доверчиво лежавшего в его объятиях, Джаред никак не мог назвать капитаном Эклзом. Капитан Эклз – колючий, неуступчивый, взрывной – куда-то исчез, уступив место его любовнику, любимому человеку, у которого до сих пор губы были распухшими от поцелуев.   
Спать уже не хотелось, но и будить Дженсена сейчас Джаред считал преступлением. И, честно говоря, немного побаивался: вдруг проснется все-таки капитан Эклз? И сразу же назначит ему взыскание за пребывание на запретной территории...  
Кстати, про запретную территорию. Падалеки тихо выбрался из-под одеяла, стараясь не потревожить Дженсена, и начал с любопытством разглядывать комнату, куда раньше вход ему был закрыт. Он бродил по ней, трогая мебель, беря в руки различные предметы, изучая их. А Дженсен Эклз не был в быту аскетом, с удовольствием отметил Джаред. Он любил дорогие, даже роскошные вещи. Джаред провел пальцами по корешкам книг, стоявших в шкафу. Надо же, он никак не думал, что Дженсен будет читать не только «Искусство войны», а... хм. Джаред и фамилий-то таких не знал. Он открыл книгу наугад: стихи. Ого! Поставив книгу обратно, Падалеки обратил внимание на лежавшие на другой полке стопкой фотографии и документы. Он с любопытством взял их в руки, рассматривая снимки, на которых Дженсен был запечатлен в полевой форме. Джаред никогда не задумывался, почему Дженсен, отслужив обязательные пять лет, вернулся преподавать в Вест-Пойнт. Обычно офицеры сначала старались заработать стаж, необходимый для получения военной пенсии, и только потом...   
Джаред не сразу понял, что за бумаги он держит в руках. И только через минуту до него дошло, что он открыл шкатулку Пандоры.  
Через десять минут, отложив от себя документы словно клубок ядовитых змей, он вернулся к кровати и позвал:  
– Дженсен?  
– А? – лениво ответил ему тот, повернувшись под простыней так, что стало заметно все, что так волновало Джареда. Обычно. Не в этот раз.  
– Как, ты думаешь, я поступил в Вест-Пойнт? – поинтересовался Падалеки. Напряжение в его голосе звенело.  
– Как и все, по рекомендации конгрессмена? – ответил Дженсен, стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали спокойно, но не получилось.  
Он почувствовал, зло подумал Падалеки.  
– Нет, – резко ответил Джаред. – Ты же знаешь, выделяется специальная квота для детей тех, кто погиб во время боевых действий. Если бы не смерть отца, хрен бы я поступил в это долбаное заведение, где учатся только детишки с серебряными ложками в задницах. Это был такой неожиданный подарок, да?  
Джаред уже чувствовал, что начинает говорить истеричным визгливым голосом, но не мог остановиться.  
– 2008 год, Дженсен, вспоминай. Ирак. Восстание под руководством Муктады ас-Садра. Шииты захватывают Басру.  
Дженсен больше не был расслабленным любовником, лежавшим под простыней. Он уже сидел на кровати, неотрывно глядя на Джареда, а его руки старались незаметно подтянуть к себе штаны. Там был спрятан офицерский кортик, тоскливо подумал Джаред.  
Интересно, Дженсен правда думает, что ему придется защищаться? Джаред отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди. Когда он повернулся через несколько секунд, Эклз уже был одет. Оружия в его руках не было. Он просто не хотел быть голым во время такого разговора.  
– Я помню, – тихо сказал Дженсен. – Это я никогда не смогу забыть.   
Джаред продолжал спокойным голосом, хотя внутри все кипело:  
– Взвод под командованием капитана Эклза получает приказ не идти на штурм, а дожидаться подкрепления. Их слишком мало по сравнению с шиитами. Капитан Эклз не исполняет приказ. Его взвод пытается занять здание, от которого им велели держаться подальше. Из тридцати человек в живых остаются только трое...  
– Я надеялся, что вы всего лишь однофамильцы, – глухо ответил Дженсен. – Джеральд выглядел слишком молодо, чтобы у него был такой взрослый сын.  
– Ты отправил под пули моего отца, хотя тебе велели ждать подкрепления. И ты еще преподаешь стратегию и тактику? Тебе не кажется это очень забавным? С практикой не удалось, решил подтянуть теорию?  
– Там были люди, – сказал Дженсен.  
– Что? – не понял Джаред.  
– Там были люди, – безэмоционально повторил Эклз. Похоже, он объяснял это уже сотый раз. – Заложники. Женщины и дети. Их уже начинали убивать. Никто из них не дожил бы до подхода наших войск. Я хотел... попробовать спасти им жизнь.  
– Ценой жизни других людей? – спросил Джаред.  
– Мы солдаты, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – В этом смысл нашей работы – защищать гражданских. Мы можем погибнуть. Здесь нас учат, как этого избежать, но мы все равно должны быть готовы. Твой отец был готов.  
Джаред долго молчал. Затем тихо сказал:  
– Я понимаю. Но это был мой отец, а ты послал его на расстрел. Я не могу... Я просто не могу.  
Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты, а Дженсен даже не попробовал его задержать.

Они прожили вместе следующие три дня. Так же, как и предыдущие три месяца. Молча, стараясь не пересекаться взглядами, каждый на своей территории: Эклз - в комнате, Падалеки - в коридоре. Джаред честно отработал назначенные десять часов взысканий на плацу, хотя Дженсен и не подумал напомнить ему об этом, а потом получил долгожданный золотой перстень выпускника из рук суперинтенданта академии.  
Когда он собирал свои нехитрые пожитки в квартире Эклза, Дженсен неотрывно следил за каждым его движением, но не произносил ни слова.   
Они так и не поговорили.   
Никаких банальных терзаний о том, что они не равны по званию и поэтому не могут быть вместе. Никаких вопросов о чувствах.   
Они были военными, оба. И если Дженсен стал им уже давно, когда ему, как и Джареду сейчас, вручали перстень с эмблемой Вест-Пойнта, то Джаред почувствовал вкус войны задолго до получения первого звания, когда в их дом, пряча слезы, вошел старый друг отца, крепко пожал Джареду руку и тихо попросил его позвать мать, чтобы он мог сообщить свое печальное известие обоим сразу.   
Умом Джаред понимал, что Дженсен, возможно, ни в чем не виноват. Но звание выпускника Вест-Пойнта не было пустым звуком, и Джаред уносил с собой не только диплом, но и четкое осознание того, что отныне он в ответе за жизнь каждого солдата, который идет воевать под его командованием.  
Падалеки не простил бы подобной ошибки себе, и он не собирался прощать ее Дженсену.

**Эпилог**

Дженсен Эклз в последний раз пробежал глазами длинный скучный документ с множеством пунктов и подпунктов, подписал его в специально отведенной графе и со вздохом облегчения отложил бумаги на огромную стопку слева. Даже в страшном сне он не мог представить, что, заняв должность командующего офицера Вест-Пойнта, он будет чувствовать себя чем-то средним между помощником завхоза и калькулятором. Тонны бумаг на подпись, миллиарды организационных вопросов и бесконечные посетители, оббивающие пороги его нового кабинета, каждый из них считал именно свою проблему самой важной и требующей решения немедленно, вот прямо сейчас.   
В первый месяц своего командования в академии Дженсен просыпался по ночам в холодном поту, ему снилось, что он забыл распорядиться о закупке еды или формы для новичков, и теперь вся годами выстраивавшаяся система рухнет, и академия погрязнет в хаосе и беспорядках. Но спустя какое-то время он привык к нагрузке, распределил часть обязанностей между старшими офицерами и наконец-то почувствовал, что в жизни есть хоть что-то еще, кроме работы. Правда, исписывать две ручки в неделю, ставя автографы под сотнями документов, он не перестал. Знал бы Дженсен раньше, что эта рутина будет входить в его основные обязанности, – никогда бы не согласился занять столь желанный для многих пост.   
Дженсен снова вздохнул и покосился на часы. Половина седьмого – вряд ли сегодня еще стоит ожидать посетителей. Телефон молчал, в приемной было тихо, только шелестел клавишами его секретарь, набирая на компьютере очередной документ.   
Дженсен побарабанил пальцами по столешнице из дорогого дерева, раздумывая над чем-то, а потом осторожно, будто опасаясь, что его застанут, потянул на себя один из выдвижных ящиков стола.   
Он вынул оттуда толстую тетрадь. Старую, потертую, исписанную сотнями почерков и десятками разных чернил. Дженсен листал ее, сверяясь с датами на полях, пока не нашел тот год, который интересовал его больше всего. Год, когда в академию поступил Джаред.   
«Рядовой Джаред Падалеки, неуважительное отношение к старшему по званию, 10 часов чтения устава»  
«Рядовой Джаред Падалеки, нарушение режима, 3 часа отработки на кухне»  
«Рядовой Джаред Падалеки, небрежность в одежде…»  
Возле каждого из пунктов стояла фамилия офицера, назначившего взыскание и отвечавшего за его исполнение. Фамилия Дженсена. Почти всегда фамилия Дженсена.  
Эклз листал потертые страницы, словно проживая заново те далекие месяцы.  
Рядовой Джаред Падалеки несколько листов спустя превратился в капрала, потом в сержанта, а затем в младшего лейтенанта. И – все. Как-то раз Дженсен посчитал для интереса: у Джареда было ровно 999 взысканий.  
Последняя запись датировалась концом мая его выпускного года.   
«10 часов строевой подготовки на плацу».   
Так Падалеки заплатил за тот поцелуй на аллее в парке. Именно об этом, наверное, вспоминал Джаред, когда уезжал из академии навсегда. Не о ночи, которую они провели вместе. А обо всех бесконечных часах под палящим солнцем с винтовкой наперевес. Ну и еще, разумеется, о том, что Дженсен отдал приказ, отправивший его отца под пули.   
Эклз провел пальцем по знакомому имени, прочертил ногтем округлое «джей» и закрыл глаза.  
Если бы он мог вернуть те дни, сколько бы всего он сделал иначе.  
Эклз был не из тех, кто жалеет о прошлом, но странная тоска неизменно наполняла его мысли всякий раз, когда он брал в руки старую тетрадь с записями о взысканиях.   
Каким же он был дураком. Сколько времени потерял зря. Их с Джаредом времени.  
Дженсен сжал руки в кулаки, он спихнул тетрадь обратно в ящик и уверенным шагом вышел из кабинета.  
Он шел по коридорам, не спеша. Должность накладывала обязательства, и суперинтендант Эклз уже не мог себе позволить ускорять шаг без лишней необходимости. Хотя именно сейчас необходимость была. Он должен был исправить собственные ошибки. Или хотя бы не наделать новых.  
Увиденная за следующим поворотом картина оказалась для него неожиданностью.  
Один из преподавателей с майорскими погонами на плечах нависал над новобранцем и отчитывал его, не жалея эпитетов:  
– Рядовой Стоун, за время пребывания в Вест-Пойнте вас так и не научили, что рюкзак должен быть на левом плече? Упал-отжался, рядовой! Считать вслух!  
Дженсен наблюдал за тем, как новобранец тут же рухнул на пол и принялся выполнять приказ. Он дождался числа «тридцать», прежде чем позволил себе вмешаться в воспитательный процесс.   
– Майор, следуйте за мной, – спокойно сказал он.  
Офицер тут же обернулся и приставил ладонь к виску:  
– Слушаюсь, сэр!  
Прелесть военной службы – никто не задает вопросов. Майор молча шел за Дженсеном по лестницам и коридорам, четко держа дистанцию в три фута, пока Эклз не остановился, войдя в небольшое помещение, плохо освещаемое солнечным светом сквозь единственное пыльное окно у потолка.   
Здесь повсюду валялись старые регбийные шлемы. В углу лежали горкой тряпки, а на полу валялся пульверизатор, из которого давно испарилась вся едко-синяя жидкость для мытья стекол.  
– Ты помнишь? – тихо спросил Эклз, не оборачиваясь.   
Джаред закрыл за ними дверь, подошел к Дженсену и обнял его со спины.   
– Если бы я страдал склерозом, никто бы не сделал меня майором.   
Дженсен обернулся.   
– Слушай, я тут подумал. Может, мне отказаться от командования?   
Джаред нахмурился.  
– Откуда такие мысли?  
Дженсен начал привычно расслабляться в его руках, он положил голову Джареду на грудь, и теперь его голос звучал глухо:  
– Я столько раз жалел, что мы потеряли кучу времени, не были вместе тогда, когда могли. А сейчас, получается, я наступаю на те же грабли. У меня столько работы, что я забыл, когда у нас в последний раз был секс, – Дженсен окончательно зарылся носом Джареду в ворот форменной куртки и перекрестил руки у него за спиной. Так уютно.  
– Вчера, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Секс был вчера. Ну как секс… Ты отрубился во время прелюдии, а я дрочил на твою задницу, пока ты пускал слюни в подушку. А потом ты назвал меня Стивом и приказал немедленно принести твою почту, иначе ты меня… Что именно «ты меня», я так и не узнал, потому что ты перевернулся на другой бок и опять уснул. Не подумай, что я критикую, но это был определенно не лучший секс в моей жизни.  
– Твою мать, – тихо выругался Эклз.   
– Ага, – согласился Падалеки. – Кто такой Стив, кстати? – небрежно спросил он, всеми силами стараясь показать, что спрашивает просто так, чтобы разговор поддержать.   
– Да курьер мой, – ответил Дженсен с досадой. – Остался в наследство от прежнего хозяина кабинета. Перемещается со скоростью черепахи и вечно тормозит мою работу. Давно пора его уволить.   
– Ясно, – все так же безлико сказал Джаред.   
Дженсен поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.   
– Я серьезно, давай, я откажусь. К черту это. Не хочу должностей, которые будут мешать мне видеть, как ты дрочишь на мою задницу, – лукаво подмигнул Эклз, произнеся последнюю фразу.  
– Ах, вот как! Значит, проблема только в том, что ты этого не видел? – поддержал его игривое настроение Джаред. Он сделал шаг назад, к стене, но зацепился за ножку стоящего позади стула и полетел на пол, таща за собой Дженсена.   
Они рухнули прямо на грязный паркет, подняв в воздух приличное облако пыли.  
– Все еще неловки, младший лейтенант Падалеки, – скопировал свои собственные давнишние интонации Дженсен, лежа на Джареде.   
– Что есть, то есть, капитан Эклз. Накажете меня? – поинтересовался Падалеки.  
\- Не хватает одного взыскания для ровного счета? – спросил Эклз с энтузиазмом.  
За дверью раздались шаги, и спустя секунду она распахнулась.   
– … точно тебе говорю, эти шлемы тут просто валяются, мы можем их взять, и никто не…  
Джаред лениво повернул голову. Две пары одинаково огромных перепуганных глаз переводили взгляд с него на Дженсена и обратно. Падалеки хмыкнул. Эклз приподнялся с его груди, упираясь ладонями в пол, и прочистил горло:  
– А ну марш отсюда немедленно! – рявкнул он.  
Дверь мгновенно захлопнулась. Нестройное: «Да, генерал, сэр!», «Есть, генерал, сэр!», «Виноваты, генерал, сэр!» - донеслось уже из коридора, после чего раздался быстрый-быстрый стук удалявшихся шагов новобранцев.  
Дженсен упал обратно.  
– Точно как в старые добрые времена, да? – хмыкнул он.  
– Уверен? – Джаред напряг мышцы и перекатился на Дженсена одним движением, подминая его под себя и просовывая ладонь ему между ног. – Точно как раньше? Или теперь есть что-то еще? – он гладил его рукой, то легко сжимая, то дразня уже выделявшуюся под тканью штанов головку. – Ты со всем справишься, – уверенно сказал Джаред. – Мы справимся. Но еще раз назовешь меня Стивом, оттрахаю тебя так, что неделю будешь стоя подписывать свои бумажки, понял? И имел я в виду все твои объяснения.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Дженсен, ерзая по полу, чтобы помочь Джареду стянуть с себя штаны. Он потянулся вверх и прикусил мочку его уха, пососал ее и прошептал:   
– Договорились… Стив.  
Джаред смог только зарычать ему в рот от нахлынувшего возбуждения.

Они выбрались из кладовой два часа спустя. Правда, примерно треть этого времени у них ушла на то, чтобы привести в порядок одежду.   
Джаред и Дженсен шли по коридору рука об руку, и кадеты, проходя мимо, отдавали им честь, вытягиваясь по струнке.   
Никто не смотрел на них с любопытством, никто не перешептывался за спиной. История о том, как тогда еще капитан Эклз, преподаватель Вест-Пойнта, бросил все и помчался за своим любимым в Афганистан, когда по своим каналам узнал, что отряд, возглавляемый Падалеки, попал в засаду и сутки не выходит на связь, облетела местные газеты лет семь назад. Потом журналисты еще пару лет смаковали то, как Дженсен добился перевода раненного в бою Джареда в штат Нью-Йорк, потом караулили их на теперь уже настоящих свиданиях. А потом – поделились с миром новостью, что Джаред завершил военную службу, стал капитаном и вернулся в Вест-Пойнт, заняв место преподавателя. Публикация об окончательном воссоединении пары была последней, и больше их никто не трогал.   
Конечно, историю с отцом вездесущие журналисты тоже отрыли. И это вылилось в очередную сопливую публикацию о том, как нюхнувший настоящего пороху Падалеки понял и простил любовника за его роковую ошибку. К счастью, к тому времени парни уже давно забили на все сюсюканье в прессе над историей их вселенской любви, что определенно спасло автора статьи от двойного перелома челюсти.  
Коллеги и приятели Эклза и Падалеки лениво обсудили очередные подробности и переключились на более свежие сенсации. Бритни Спирс в седьмой раз выходила замуж.  
Джаред и Дженсен получили самое главное – покой. До того момента, конечно, пока Дженсену не предложили возглавить академию, и он не превратился в зомби, имеющего в арсенале три функции: ходить, спать и подписывать. Но с этим, Джаред был уверен, можно было что-то придумать.   
Мир не рухнет, если Дженсен будет хоть иногда отдыхать.   
Мир ведь не рухнул, когда они, нарушив все законы армии, прогнули под себя систему и отвоевали право быть вместе. Он не рухнул, когда Джаред сделал Дженсену предложение, и они закатили празднование в стенах академии, всем назло. И он не рушился сейчас, всякий раз, когда Дженсен брал Джареда за руку в людном месте и по-домашнему терся щекой о его плечо. Хотя, даже нося три года кольцо Дженсена на пальце, Джаред так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, что люди не смотрят на их простые нежничания с осуждением. Или с презрением. Или хотя бы с интересом.   
Мир не рухнул. Он только изменился чуть-чуть, совсем капельку. Настолько, что Джаред мог просто обнять Дженсена в ответ посреди людной улицы, зная наверняка, что за это их обругает максимум какая-то старушка, которой эти двое преградили дорогу своей некстати вспыхнувшей любвеобильностью.

**~Конец~**


End file.
